and then, time still flows
by winter lodge
Summary: Rasanya sudah tidak perlu lagi mendengar bunyi detak jarum jam atau menghitung hari di kalender.
**and then, time still flows**

haikyuu © haruichi furudate. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. headcanon based, produk webe, produk stres erpepe.

.

.

.

 **V.**

Iwaizumi sudah mengenal Oikawa terlalu lama. Delapan belas tahun, jika dibandingkan dengan usia rata-rata hidup manusia, adalah fragmen kecil yang bahkan separuhnya saja tidak, namun delapan belas tahun sudah mencakup keseluruhan hidup Iwaizumi dan tentu saja itu merupakan waktu yang lama. Terlebih lagi, waktu delapan belas tahun itu bukan hanya sekedar mengenal; ada kebersamaan yang mengikuti, sampai-sampai keberadaan Oikawa menjadi hal yang sama naturalnya seperti napas dan mendengarkan tantrumnya jatuh dalam kategori rutinitas. Bagi Iwaizumi, konsep sahabat adalah sesuatu yang sangat misterius; bagaimana orang yang awalnya asing lama-kelamaan menjadi suatu bagian integral yang tak bisa kaupisahkan dari hidupmu. Di atas kertas memang kelihatannya tidak mungkin, namun lain ceritanya ketika kau telah mengalaminya sendiri.

Di luar jendela ada hujan dari bunga sakura yang berguguran, mengingatkan Iwaizumi akan adegan-adegan yang biasa ditemuinya di komik-komik ketika tokoh komik tersebut lulus dari sekolahnya. Klise. Meskipun begitu, Iwaizumi selalu berpikir bahwa klise semacam ini akan terasa berbeda kalau kau mengalaminya sendiri; bukti lain bahwa apa yang ada di atas kertas terkadang tak sama dengan realita. Hal-hal klise dalam upacara kelulusan adalah hal-hal yang ingin selalu Iwaizumi ulang, untuk sekedar mengingat wajah teman-teman atau gurunya saat itu, terlebih lagi teman-teman yang akan berpisah dengannya di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Oikawa meledeknya sebagai orang yang terlalu sentimental, main perasaan, kemudian tahu-tahu memprotes _kenapa Iwa-chan tidak sedih berpisah denganku padahal kau orangnya sentimental._ Iwaizumi mengerjap, seolah baru disadarkan bahwa Aobajousai adalah tempat terakhir dimana ia menuntut ilmu bersama dengan Oikawa.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk merasa sedih ataupun asing karena berpisah dengan Oikawa, seseorang yang selalu mengorbit di sekitarnya seperti satelit.

"Kenapa harus," jawabnya. "Nanti juga ketemu lagi."

Toh meskipun hari-hari mereka akan terasa berbeda tanpa satu sama lain, bukan berarti mereka akan berpisah selamanya.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

 **IV.**

Iwaizumi sudah cukup lama mengenal Oikawa, cukup lama sampai-sampai ia bisa memprediksi ke mana langkah-langkah kaki kecil itu akan membawanya. Iwaizumi termasuk salah satu orang pertama yang bisa menebak pilihan sekolah lanjutan Oikawa setelah Kitagawa Daiichi, dan tebakannya benar, ia sudah tahu bahwa tebakannya benar bahkan jauh sebelum mereka berjumpa kembali di bawah atap gimnasium yang sama. Saat itu ada kalimat penuh nada jahil yang terlontar _("Iwa-chan ikut-ikutan")_ dan Iwaizumi menangkisnya dengan alasan kebetulan. Padahal Iwaizumi percaya bahwa setiap detail dari kehidupan ini, baik hal-hal yang sebesar kuark maupun kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi setiap hari, sudah diatur takdir. Oikawa tahu hal itu, namun ia tidak membawanya ke permukaan dan berpura-pura percaya dengan alasan Iwaizumi.

Ada hal-hal yang bisa Oikawa baca dari Iwaizumi tanpa perlu memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Iwa-chan masuk ke Aobajousai karena ada aku kaaaan~?"

Dan Iwaizumi, cukup mengenal Oikawa untuk mengetahui kemampuan Oikawa dalam membaca dirinya.

"Nggak."

"Jangan suka bohong, Iwa-chan. Lalu kenapa, dong?"

Sebetulnya, jawabannya sesederhana karena Iwaizumi tahu bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendukung seorang teman yang sedang kesulitan untuk berdiri kembali. Hanya saja Iwaizumi tidak merasa perlu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, karena hal itu bukan untuk dikatakan melainkan untuk dilakukan. Lagipula, untuk apa Iwaizumi mengatakannya jika Oikawa tidak akan, tidak akan pernah perlu untuk memaksanya bicara?

.

.

.

 **III.**

Iwaizumi mengenal Oikawa sebagai seorang pekerja keras. Bahkan jika Iwaizumi boleh menambahkan, kelewat keras. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah, seseorang yang selalu mempertahankan ambisinya. Terkadang hal itu justru membuat Iwaizumi sedikit takut untuk berusaha.

Oikawa membuatnya berpikir kalau kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras karena suatu hari, bisa saja kau terjatuh (dan biasanya, orang yang terjatuh paling keras itu orang yang terbang terlalu tinggi).

Iwaizumi hanya bisa berdiri mengamati dari jauh ketika langkah-langkah kaki Oikawa mulai oleng. Ia bisa mendengar suara ambisi yang jatuh dan mencium aroma kompetisi yang tidak sehat. Sebagian dari dirinya, yang pengecut dan selalu ingin Iwaizumi lupakan, memintanya untuk mundur karena _hei, bahkan kalian bukanlah teman yang sedekat itu_ ; tapi bagian lain dari dirinya mengatakan hal yang cukup bertolak belakang: _kalau bukan kau yang mendukungnya, siapa lagi?_

.

.

.

 **II.**

Iwaizumi baru mulai mengenal Oikawa. Mereka pergi ke sekolah yang sama, dan ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama. Terkadang mereka bertemu juga di pusat perbelanjaan, dan berakhir di tempat bermain berdua saja karena ibu mereka ingin puas berbelanja. Dalam interaksi-interaksi yang terjadi, Iwaizumi lebih suka menghabiskannya dalam diam dan mendengarkan, sementara Oikawa yang banyak bicara, terkadang bisa panjang lebar sampai berjam-jam, bahkan meskipun topiknya hanya satu dan terbatas, misalnya pembicaraan tentang mainan robot-robotan baru atau yang lebih tidak penting seperti cuaca hari ini.

Pada hari ketika Iwaizumi menyadari bahwa ada satu topik di mana Oikawa sangat bersemangat dalam membicarakannya, adalah hari dimana Iwaizumi mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri: _oh ya, aku tahu Oikawa akan bicara panjang lebar soal ini._

"Iwazumi, kau nonton pertandingan voli nasional di televisi minggu lalu, tidak? Keren sekali, lho! Kalau kaulihat ya, pemain nomor 1 melompat dengan sangat tinggi, lalu …."

 _Nah kan, dia mulai lagi._

.

.

.

 **I.**

"Tidak mau." Hajime kecil menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau main dengan dia lagi."

Belum pernah nyonya Iwaizumi melihat anaknya setegas ini, apalagi terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut interaksi sosial dengan orang lain. Bibirnya dimajukan, tangan kecilnya menarik ujung-ujung baju ibunya, manja. Hidungnya tampak memerah, matanya melotot. Marah. Alisnya yang menekuk ke bawah menegaskan ketidaksukaannya. Ibunya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, kemudian melempar pandangan penuh rasa bersalah terhadap seorang wanita di hadapannya, yang juga tengah repot menghadapi tantrum dari anak laki-laki di gendongannya. Hajime tetap cemberut ketika ibunya mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Dia suka cubit-cubit," gerung Hajime, tidak jelas. "Sakit."

Sang ibu tertawa. "Itu berarti Tooru-kun gemas sekali padamu, Hajime sayang. Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak perlu sampai pukul-pukulan begitu, hm?"

"Tapi sakit," gerutu Hajime lagi, keras kepala. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan ibunya tidak menyuruh Hajime bermain bersama anak itu lagi. "Ibu juga kalau dicubit, sakit kan?"

"Sakit, sakit, tapi Ibu kuat, Ibu tidak akan memukul hanya karena dicubit. Hajime juga kuat, kan? Anak Ibu pasti kuat, kan?"

Hajime terdiam. Ingin mengangguk karena senang disebut kuat, tapi tidak jadi.

"Kalau misalnya Hajime anak yang kuat, Hajime tidak boleh balas memukul. Tinggal katakan saja pada Tooru-kun kalau kau tidak suka dicubit, oke?" Nyonya Iwaizumi tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji, kalau Hajime tidak akan pukul-pukul dan akan berteman baik dengan Tooru-kun?"

Melihat kelingking ibunya, Hajime kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Janji dari ibunya tidak dirasanya sebagai sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkan.

"Hajime-kun?"

"... Iya, deh. Janji."

Senyum lebar kembali terulas di wajah sang ibu. "Kalau begitu, sana main lagi. Yang akur, ya."

Ketika Hajime berbalik, pada awalnya ia tidak ingin mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Tooru; yang bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah basah, sesenggukan. Tapi Hajime anak yang kuat, sehingga ia mengambil langkah yang berani, dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Aku minta maaf, ya. Ayo main lagi."

.

.

.

 **present.**

Iwaizumi sudah terlalu lama mengenal Oikawa, sehingga ia tidak akan merasa kesal ketika kata-kata yang selalu dilontarkan Oikawa adalah:

 _Maaf Iwa-chan, aku sedang sibuk._

Keduanya larut dalam aliran waktu.

.

.

.

 **a/n:** the plot execution of this fic (especially the chronological order) is highly influenced by _**not where it starts, but where it ends**_ _;_ written by **highboys** for **kimi to boku** fandom.

 _p.s. buat dayen, seandainya membaca ini: fic ini ada enam bagian ya bukan lima._


End file.
